Perhaps
by Just A Passing Cynic
Summary: Sequel to Never. Harry achieved what Draco and his wife never did: have children of the Malfoy bloodline. Draco chances upon his former lover again, will he be able to get Harry to accept him again and trust him to be a good father to their children? HD
1. Chapter 1

**Perhaps**

--------------------------------

Sequel to Never. Harry achieved what Draco and his wife never did: have children of the Malfoy bloodline. Draco chances upon his former lover again, will he be able to get Harry to accept him again and trust him to be a father to his children?

--------------------------------

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Genres: **Angst, Drama, Hurt & Comfort and Romance  
**Rating: **M for language and sex  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warnings: **Mentions of MPREG**  
Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Dedications: **njferrell  
**Beta: **Unbeta-ed, anyone interested? PM me

**Note:** For a better understanding/background, read Perhaps's prequel: _**Never.**_

--------------------------------

Chapter I: Children of Gemini

It was two days to Christmas and Hogsmeade was a snowy wonderland with sparkling lights, festive decorations and a general good cheer that permeated the chilly air. Families of every size chattered and laughed, delighted and excited as the winter festival drew closer. There were couples nursing cups of hot beverages in the cafes that littered the streets while enjoying each other's company.

Dressed expensively in a dark coat, a silk scarf, leather shoes and a business suit, Draco Malfoy cut an impressive, handsome figure as the dark colours emphasized his naturally pale features and striking angles. But the man never felt more alone despite being in the middle of the heart-warmingly bustling town. His farce of a wife was holding a "little" get-together for her "friends" and at the same time, spending ridiculous amounts of money on presents. He had refused to participate, stating that he had some last-minute business with an important client.

It was a lie.

He needed to get out of that statuesque Manor of his for some fresh air. Draco wanted out but there was no way for him to do that while Felicia remained childless. They have been trying for the last six years and nothing bore fruit. There was still no grandchild for Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy or heir for Draco.

There was no love between his wife and him, everyone was aware of that.

Felicia decided to fool herself and pretend that her husband was actually in love with him while she continued pampering herself with his money. Lucius could only hope that the woman he chose for his only son was not barren while Narcissa's eyes sparkled with regret and sorrow for the sorry excuse of a marriage her son had.

Draco's slate-grey eyes dimmed as he remembered that he had true love once, with another man called Harry Potter. Those seven years spent with the beautiful brunet man were exquisite and Draco did not know of better times. But on a fateful day, six years ago, the man backed out of their relationship in order to allow Draco to focus on his wife and uphold his marriage vows. Draco had not heard from him since.

The blond man sighed softly and made his way to the park closest to the small, lively town. There, more happy families greeted his sight as little children ran around in the snow and giggled joyfully while their parents looked on proudly. Grey eyes darkened in regret and melancholy but he walked on.

It was his life and he will deal with everything that comes his way, one step at a time. He was going t –

"Ari! Aidan! Watch where you're going, it's slippery with snow!"

Draco's head turned around so fast, he swore he could hear it snap. That familiar voice, where was it coming from? That familiar baritone that once brought him words of love, reassurance and hope. Where was it coming from?

"Don't run too fast, we wouldn't want scraped knees again, would we?"

Draco's sharp ears zeroed in onto the voice and his eyes soon found its target. A messy head of raven locks which no comb could conquer, sparkling viridian eyes, red cupid-bow lips and flushed cheeks formed a very familiar face. Draco widened his eyes.

"Harry?"

The said man suddenly turned around at his name and then those beautiful eyes which Draco loved so much widened with surprise and filled with pain for a moment before clearing. The blond man felt his heart break at the reaction. Harry seemed to regain his composure and offered the other man a small smile. Harry was still beautiful, if not more than before, as he stood in the snow.

"Hello, Draco."

Draco could not speak for a moment as he could not believe his eyes. He swallowed and then returned the greeting.

"Hello, Harry."

The pair stood in silence as they took in each other's appearances and presence. A myriafd of emotions flashed in and out the shorter man's expressive emerald eyes while Draco's filled with apology.

"Daddy!" Two little bundles of winter clothing suddenly attached themselves to Harry's legs. The man sent Draco an apologetic smile and bent down to see to the two children. A stab of envy pierced Draco's heart as he saw the joy sparkle in his former lover's eyes.

Harry had children… which meant that the man had already moved on with another woman and were fortunate enough to have children. Draco's metallic orbs, which just brightened with hope, dimmed again.

"Yours?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Aidan Sebastian and Arianna Evangeline. They're going to be six soon. Children, say hello to Uncle Draco."

The boy, swathed in winter clothing, bestowed Draco a quick, cheery "Hi!" while the other hid her face away from Draco's eyes. Harry chuckled. "Sorry, she's a bit shy with strangers."

"Daddy, may we go back to have some hot chocolate please?" Aidan asked adorably and Harry chuckled again, something Draco's ears missed dearly.

"Sure, just wait for a moment okay? Daddy has to finish talking to his friend first." The bundles of winter clothes nodded obediently.

"How have you been? How's… your wife, Felicia, was it? Draco nodded stiffly and an infusion of sadness filled Harry's eyes, "Any children yet?" The blond man resisted the urge to cringe as he answered.

"I've been busy with the company, Felicia is fine and no, we don't have any children yet."

Harry smiled sympathetically and then one who had its arms around the other piped up.

"Daddy? I think Ari is cold, she's shivering." Harry scooped up the one presumably was the girl and kissed her on the cheek. Draco's heart was squeezed by something he could not identify.

"Alright sweetie, we'll get you your chocolate and get you warm soon enough. Come on Aidan, let's go and get your sister warmed up. I'm sorry but I have to cut this short. It's good seeing you again; I'll see you around." Draco nodded and after waves of goodbye from the two children, the blond man watch the love of his life leave his sight for the second time in six years and there was nothing he could do about it. All of a sudden the little girl in Harry's arms turned around and locked gazes with him with sharp green eyes with silver flecks for a while before burying her face into Harry's shoulder.

Then the little boy turned around, this time allowing Draco a good look at his features.

Draco realized something and his heart stopped for a second as he stared right back into eyes of a metallic shade.

The little boy's eyes were identical to his.

--------------------------------

Narcissa nearly careened backwards when her son suddenly Apparated and rushed forwards in her direction.

"Draco!" Scandalized, Narcissa sought to halt her son. Her only child only gave her a half-hearted apology before running off to the general direction of the Manor's West-Wing.

Ten minutes later, the unflappable socialite found her son staring at the Malfoys' copy of the Book of Ancestry that has not been touched for the last thirty years – since Draco's birthday when Lucius last checked it.

Narcissa, curious about what had gotten her son into such a state, walked towards the book and peered over her son's shoulder. What met her eyes made her understood her son's feelings entirely.

_Born 31st December 2003, 03:45_

_Aidan Sebastian Lucien & Arianna Evangeline Dysis_

_Parents: _

_Draco Abraxas Lucius Malfoy  
Son of Lucius Abraxas Cyrus Malfoy & Narcissa Antigone Lyla Black _

_&_

_Harry James Potter  
Son of James Octavius Jonathan Potter & Lily Evans_

"Mother," Draco turned to his mother with awe and disbelief in his eyes, "I have a son _and _a daughter."

--------------------------------

This is dedicated to njferrell, who has been such a devoted and supportive reader. She asked for a sequel and...

njferrell, here's your sequel :)

Enjoy & Merry Christmas!

TBC…

J.a.S


	2. Chapter 2

**Perhaps**

--------------------------------

Sequel to Never. Harry achieved what Draco and his wife never did: have children of the Malfoy bloodline. Meeting up with his former lover again, will Draco be able to get Harry accept him again and what of the children?

--------------------------------

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Genres: **Angst, Drama, Hurt & Comfort and Romance  
**Rating: **M for language and sex  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warnings: **Mentions of MPREG**  
Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Dedications: **njferrell  
**Beta: **Unbeta-ed, anyone interested? PM me

**Note: **I changed the children's names :) Max is now Aidan and Maia is now Ari. I thought the names were cuter :) Happy Boxing Day and Happy Reading!

--------------------------------

Chapter II: Kaleidoscopic

The moment Harry went back to his cosy apartment and put down his daughter, the man started hyperventilating while clutching his heart as his eyes grew wide and his breathing intensified.

"Daddy?" Ari's large green eyes filled with concern as the little girl reached for her father. Aiden screamed for their adopted aunt with frantic grey eyes when he saw the state his father was in.

"Aunt Mione!!! Daddy's sick!"

The beautiful Muggbleborn witch immediately Apparated beside her taller friend and started whispering soothing words while pooling magic into hands as she stroked his chest and back. Harry's breathing slowed down and became more regulated. Pale but feeling better, the man tried smiling but came across as exhausted.

"Daddy, are you alright?" Aiden and Ari reached up with their chubby hands and stroked their father's icy cheeks. There were tear-stains on their faces, Harry gathered the pair into his arms and whispered apologies as he petted Aidan's white gold hair and Ari's raven locks.

"I'm so sorry, dears. Daddy's fine now, just a little tired." Harry's gaze connected with Aidan's grey eyes and he cringed almost imperceptibly. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Aiden, Ari, your Daddy needs his rest. I'll have Dobby bring you to the playroom. Dobby!"

The house elf, swathed in a white toga with the Potter crest, appeared immediately with a large crack. Dobby grinned, waved to the children and flapped his ears like a cute puppy, causing the young pair giggled, and then the elf bowed.

"Mistress Hermione, what is it that you need Dobby to do for you?"

"Harry needs to rest, please keep an eye on the children while he's recuperating." Dobby nodded and bowed. Before the children made a move to leave, Ari piped up in a small voice.

"Aunt Mione, what's recup... perating?" The woman smiled and explained. "It's just another way of saying resting." The girl nodded pensively and followed her brother to the playroom. The smile on Hermione's face never faded as she followed the retreating back of the young girl; she would grow up to be an intelligent young woman one day. Then the woman brought her friend into his room.

"You saw him today, didn't you? In Hogsmeade."

Harry opened his mouth to deny it but decided against it and he nodded. "How did you guess?"

Hermione sighed, "You cringed when you met Aidan's eyes. _His_ eyes."

Harry ran a trembling hand through his damp locks, "Damn… after all those years, I still can't forget him…" Harry shook his head and smiled wearily.

"What brought on the attack, why were you panicking so badly?"

Harry widened his eyes and then closed them tiredly.

"I… I… I can't lose Aiden and Ari to him, if he knows of them; he or Lucius will do anything to obtain them. They are, after all, of Malfoy blood. Draco is still without an heir, they will come after Aiden. After what I've been through with them, I can't live without both of them..."

Hermione sighed again as she wondered when will trouble and the Malfoys leave her friend alone. She pinched the bridge of her nose and concluded, "You need to return to the Muggle world, if it's like what you said, then it's not safe for you all to be here. Even though the Hargreaves estate is warded and secure, I cannot guarantee safety while you're outside the walls of this house and you can't keep Aiden and Ari in here forever."

"You have to leave here and return upon their entry to Hogwarts, I think you'll be more ready to deal with the Malfoys when the children are older. It will also give you time to think about your plans. A Fidelius will be performed and you'll be the Secret Keeper. I'm sure you'll appreciate the quality time you get to spend with your twins. I'll visit regularly, so that you wouldn't be too cut off from the Wizarding World and as your solicitor, I'm sure there are issues I have to discuss with you and documents I'll have to pass on to you."

Harry nodded weakly and smiled as he sunk into the giant silken poster bed. "Thank you so much."

"I'll arrange for your move. Will two days later be too soon?" Harry shook his head and replied, "The sooner, the better."

"Which property in Muggle Britain would you like to reside in?"

"I'll like to have a change in scenery and minimize the chances of the Malfoys tracking me down. I'll stay in the Yorkshire property," Hermione nodded and bowed.

"Then please excuse me." Harry smiled, "Mione, how many times I have to tell you to stop with the formalities."

"The children will be expecting you for dinner so I suggest you take a rest now and regain your strength."

"I don't know what I'll do without you, thank you."

The woman merely smiled softly and ordered her ailing client and best friend to sleep, "Rest now, I'll wake you when the time is right."

By the time she switched off the light, the beautiful man was already asleep. Hermione furrowed her brows and strode to her office, she respect Harry's choices and see to it that Draco Malfoy, the other father of the two children she had come to see as her own nephew and niece, will not have a chance to interfere.

Determination burning bright in her light blue eyes, the intelligent witch started writing the necessary letters and arranging the necessary meetings to help her friend protect his children.

But she could not help but to feel that whatever Harry was doing was merely just postponing the inevitable.

--------------------------------

Narcissa could not curb the smile that lit up her stunning face as she dreamt of the prospect of spoiling her grandchildren. Finally! After twelve years of waiting, she was now a grandmother – something the aristocratic woman had looked forward to since Draco's eighteenth birthday.

Aiden Sebastian and Arianna Evangeline…

Fitting names for Malfoys, Narcissa concluded and smiled softly. She knew Harry Potter to be a striking man, after all, Malfoys had good taste. She had a feeling that her grandchildren were beautiful children and then she had a sudden urge to look at the Book of Ancestry again. And like all Malfoys, she did whatever and got whatever she wanted. Reverently flipping the pages, Narcissa waited for the moment when her grandchildren's names met her eyes.

The blank section of the page did not bode well with Malfoy matriarch because she strode frantically to her room to get the two-way mirror that connected her directly to her only son.

"Show me Draco Malfoy!"

Her son's handsome face materialized in the centre of the mirror and he frowned.

"Is everything alright, Mother? You looked rather flustered."

"Draco," the beautiful woman started, "the ink of their names is fading."

"Mother, whose names are fading?"

"Aiden and Arianna's names are fading."

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"My grandchildren's names are fading from the Book of Ancestry anymore!"

--------------------------------

TBC…

Happy Boxing Day! This plot bunny's alive and kicking, and forcing me to write more! I'm sorry if you are waiting for the updates for the other stories...

J.a.S


	3. Chapter 3

**Perhaps**

--------------------------------

Sequel to Never. Harry achieved what Draco and his wife never did: have children of the Malfoy bloodline. Meeting up with his former lover again, will Draco be able to get Harry accept him again and what of the children?

--------------------------------

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Genres: **Angst, Drama, Hurt & Comfort and Romance  
**Rating: **M for language and sex  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warnings: **Mentions of MPREG**  
Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Dedications: **njferrell  
**Beta: **Unbeta-ed, anyone interested? PM me

**Note: **I changed the children's names :) Max is now Aidan and Maia is now Ari. I thought the names were cuter :) Happy New Year!

--------------------------------

Chapter III: Caught Between Two

Two months after the disappearance of the names and the exhaustion of his other means, Draco decided to make his two hundred thousand galleons worthwhile.

"Lyla, I want you to make an appointment at two-thirty with a solicitor by the name of Hermione Granger tomorrow. Please see to it that now."

The brunette woman nodded quickly and attended to the task immediately. Left to his own thoughts, Draco recounted the last two months he spent looking in every nook and cranny of Wizarding England for his former lover. His poor mother was distraught and his father remained in the dark. Draco wanted to see Harry again, he wanted to hold both of his children in his arms and most importantly, he wanted his family to be complete.

How could Harry hide this?

_Because_, an acerbic voice which sounded suspiciously like his godfather, Severus Snape, rang in his head, _you left him to get married._

He quickly silenced it but he could not deny the truth behind those words. He had left the man to marry another and look how it turned out...

Half an hour later, his secretary re-entered his office.

"There is only a four p.m. slot available, will that be alright, Mister Malfoy?"

Draco nodded coolly, "Clear my schedule, I will not see anyone after four tomorrow."

"I'll get to it, Mister Malfoy."

"Thank you."

Lyla Browns widened her eyes and then she left the tastefully decorated office. Whatever this appointment was about, the woman concluded that it must be extremely important because it was causing her boss to be slightly out of character and willing to make such concessions to see this solicitor. Maybe it was something concerning family? Lyla stopped her guessing, it was not in her place to do so.

The funny thing was, Lyla did not know how right she was.

--------------------------------

The powerful woman leaned into her leather chair and closed her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Hermione sighed, knowing that the 'disappearance' of her friend and his children will only mean more work and headaches for her. It has been two months and with regular letters, the solicitor knew that her friend had settled in nicely but she was not fooled at all. The man still loved Draco Malfoy.

She had not a doubt that a certain Draco Malfoy will show up in her office, she had faith in his abilities and she hoped for him to anyways, because it was sadly overdue for him to hear a story regarding a particular man.

"Ms. Granger, there is a man by the name of Draco Malfoy to see you. He made an appointment yesterday," her secretary reported politely and Hermione nodded, "Show him in."

When the man entered, Hermione conceded that she had to give her friend credit for his taste. He was a handsome specimen, a result of selective breeding on the Malfoys' part, but right now, he was just a desperate man looking for his lover and children.

"Miss Granger, or should I say Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione mentally sighed, the man was still obnoxious. Of all the things, he had to bring up her failed marriage. This was not going to be easy but Hermione was used to dealing with difficult clients.

"Take a seat, _Mister_ Malfoy, anxiety doesn't suit you," something flashed in the man's sharp grey eyes but he took the offered seat nonetheless.

"May I ask what brings you here into my humble office?" Hermione rested her chin on steepled hands and held the piercing gaze effortlessly.

"Where is Harry?"

"Harry?" Hermione asked innocently and Malfoy's grey eyes darkened slightly. It seemed, to Hermione, that her best friend's lover was quite spoiled as a child.

"Where is he?" The repeat of the previous question came out rather forced as he gritted out the words.

"I can't tell you that, Harry's not sixteen anymore. He now understands the word _precaution_. Frankly, I am surprised that you even asked that question, it seems I've overestimated your intelligence, Mister Malfoy."

This time, the grey eyes turned into dark pools of molten anger and flashed with something promising dire consequences. Draco stood up to leave and at that moment, in all his fury and stance, Hermione was strongly reminded of Lucius Malfoy.

"Then there is nothing you and I can talk about, I'm sorry to have –"

Hermione interrupted the man, "However, what I can tell you something else. Please sit down."

The blond man slowly retook his seat, the regal woman then leaned into her chair and fixed the man opposite her with a hard gaze.

"Harry left us for a while to hunt down Voldemort and when he returned, he changed. I've never met another person as jaded as this boy who had the unfortunate penchant of slouching, avoiding eye contact and spoke softly, without confidence. As his best friend, I tried to help in some way, but it didn't work. I never got more than few sentences out of him.."

"Then he changed in his Seventh Year, he became more cheerful, more confident… he became the teenager he was supposed to be, despite the ongoing war with Voldemort. I wondered what could possibly affect the previously sullen and emotionally damaged boy who had the unwanted weight of the world on his shoulders, and 'what' turned out to be a 'who', it was another boy by the name of Draco Malfoy."

Hermione chuckled when she saw the other man's eyes widened, "Yes, he told me that early on. I was aware of your clandestine relationship from the very beginning, Draco."

"He was happier than I've ever saw him, I gave him the customary warnings and my blessings. All was well and the relationship continued for seven years, despite being a secret, then everything crumbled. I found him on my doorstep, seven weeks pregnant and despondent. He was miserable, confused and frantic because he had no idea that male wizards who were powerful enough could actually carry a child to term. No one stopped to tell him or someone did not remember contraceptives spells or potions." Hermione shot Draco a pointed look and the man looked away.

"It turned out that his lover had to marry another woman and even though his lover wanted to continue the relationship, Harry refused because he knew that to continue it was the wrong thing to do. He then decided to have the baby, even though he did not have the support of the other father, and only to find out, on the day of the child's birth, that he was having twins. Harry had a difficult pregnancy and it ended in a difficult birth, his body suffered and still does. But he stayed strong for his children and he loved Aidan and Ari like no other did."

"However, everytime he looked at his son, he was reminded of a certain man. Aidan was the exact replica of him, the grey eyes and the hair of spun white gold…" Hermione's eyes softened and she paused for a while to look into Draco's eyes; she was pleased to see that there was sorrow and regret.

Perhaps there was hope for this young man yet...

"After six years, Harry thought that it was safe to return to the Wizarding World but he never thought he would meet up with his former lover again. Seeing the man again brought back memories he wished to bury but this time, there was something extra – the fear of his children being taken away from him. Harry did not know what to do and so he ran."

Hermione had finished the story and she was shocked to find a lone tear making its way down the man's right cheek. Draco did not seem aware of it, Hermione took pity on the man and wandlessly spelled the track of water away. It would not do for a Malfoy to lose composure in public, Hermione thought with a touch of cycnicism, how could she forget that?

"I… I…" Draco took a breath, "I thank you, Miss Gra ─ Hermione. Thank you for taking care of Harry while I was not by his side…"

Hermione inclined her head, "You're welcome."

"I have to leave now, sorry for taking up so much of your time. I apologize for that," Hermione nodded and buzzed for her secretary.

"Cynthia, Mister Malfoy is leaving."

"If you ever need help for anything, don't hesitate to ask," Draco stood up and made his way to the door. The brunette witch smiled slightly and just before the man opened the door, Hermione spoke up.

"Mister Malfoy, you might want to try areas in York."

The complimentary caveat, _"You only have one chance,"_ was left unsaid but she was sure that the man got the message perfectly. He was a Malfoy, after all.

Draco paused at the door, glanced at the woman and then left with the secretary, who was busy admiring the striking man before her. When the door clicked shut, a sad smile appeared on Hermione's attractive features as she turned her chair around and looked out of the large window.

"I hope he finds you, Harry."

--------------------------------

TBC…

Hope you all like it!

Happy New Year!  
J.a.S


	4. Chapter 4

**Perhaps**

--------------------------------

Sequel to Never. Harry achieved what Draco and his wife never did: have children of the Malfoy bloodline. Meeting up with his former lover again, will Draco be able to get Harry accept him again and what of the children?

--------------------------------

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Genres: **Angst, Drama, Hurt & Comfort and Romance  
**Rating: **M for language and sex  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warnings: **Mentions of MPREG**  
Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Dedications: **njferrell  
**Beta: **Unbeta-ed, anyone interested? PM me

--------------------------------

Chapter IV: Lingering Longing

Harry sighed and then looked out of the window. It was raining outside in the quiet, peaceful Yorkshire countryside. It was now mid February and the winter cold was mellowing into a promising spring. The fireplace was still lit to banish any remaining cold drafts and to infuse the entire house in a pleasant warmth. An acute feeling of déjà vu hit him as he remembered _that_ night.

The night when he finally decided to destroy the farce of a relationship he had with Draco, the night when Draco announced his engagement to a witch and the night everything came crashing down.

Draco had been the love of his life and probably still was, he would have sacrificed anything for him in a heartbeat and in the end, Harry did just that. He sacrificed his heart and he had forfeited his claim to happiness on a rainy day.

Despite that, Harry still loved the rain.

He loved the character of rain, he loved the fact that it mirrored human nature, that it could be a tranquil trickle, a heavy but calm shower or a raging storm destroying everything in its path. Right now, the light shower in the sun soothed the striking man.

A rustle of paper made Harry look away from the window. Arianna was on the soft suede couch reading a book while her brother was napping beside her. They made an adorable picture and Harry smiled softly.

"Ari, honey, would you like something to drink?"

His precious daughter, so similar in looks with black locks and green eyes, looked up and shook her head, "No thank you, Daddy, I want to finish my book," Harry chuckled and nodded. Hermione would have cooed at the idea of Ari passing on treats to read.

A small guilt bubbled in the pits of his stomach as he thought of his other friends. He only retained constant contact with Hermione, partly because of her role as his solicitor. Harry had not contacted everyone else ever since he went away to have his children because he did not know how his friends would react to his relationship with Draco and to him giving birth. His gaze settled on his twin children. They were the greatest gifts anyone or anything could have given him, it was them who brought Harry back and prevented him from wallowing deeper into the dark pits of depression.

Yet, Harry wondered about a life with Draco and both the children as he looked at a sleeping Aidan, who looked just like his other father at the same age. The same platinum blond hair, alabaster skin and grey eyes… Harry imagined life to be pretty damned close to perfection if he had been allowed by the circumstances to stay with Draco for all to see.

They would have been a blissful family.

Then the dark thoughts came. Harry hated being a secret and he also hated the fact that Draco was married to another. A woman nonetheless. A worthless bimbo. Damn Lucius Malfoy but Harry got the last laugh; here he was with children who had Malfoy blood coursing through their veins while Felicity, or whatever her name was, had bore them none. Harry's sharp viridian eyes darkened when the thought of the possibility of Lucius and Draco taking Arianna and Aidan crossed his mind. They were his life and he'd be damned if he allowed anyone to take them away from him. He would kill anyone who dared –

"Daddy, are you okay?" Arianna's soft voice cut through the haze of anger and Harry calmed down and gave his worried daughter a smile. Ari's brows were still furrowed cutely as she surveyed her father's face carefully.

"You look angry just now, did I do anything wrong?" Harry shook his head and stood up to bend down and kiss his daughter's forehead lovingly.

"No, honey, you didn't do anything wrong. Daddy was just thinking," Arianna's frown ceased and she returned to her book. It was then when Harry got a good look at the book his daughter was reading. It was a picture book of Potions ingredients for youngsters under the age of eight.

Harry smiled sadly as he realised that he will never be rid of Draco Malfoy.

Even at a young age, Arianna had displayed behaviour mostly found in children much older than her. The young girl was graceful as a child her age could be, intelligent, polite and as pretty as a porcelain doll. Harry had a feeling that she would fit right in with the Malfoys while, personality wise, Aidan was his son through and through with his love for adventure and broomsticks, courage and loyalty, despite his Malfoy-esque features.

Another inkling of guilt ate at his heart. He did not tell Draco about the twins, he did not know where to begin. He had made a conscious decision not to inform the other man of his pregnancy. Everything was kept under wraps; the Healer was sworn to secrecy and was paid off handsomely to keep her mouth firmly shut. If he told Draco about Arianna and Aidan, he would destroy the marriage and he was not going to be the cause of a failed marriage. Harry will not stand being the _other_ _person_; he had more integrity than that.

Glancing at his children, Harry felt a surge of warmth encircle his heart and he relaxed. Yes, he would do anything to protect his children from harm, even if it meant going against the whole world. It will be enough to have his children by his side. Harry smiled softly and sunk into the comfortable suede chair, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere that was filled with warmth and the distinct feeling of home. Harry felt more at ease as he drank in the peace.

Nothing was said and only the rustling of turning pages and the rhymthic tapping of the rain against the windows could be heard in the house.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Harry frowned, he was not expecting any visitors at this time or in this weather. Striding to the door, the man opened it. Grey eyes peered through a fringe of wet blonde hair.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry felt his heart stop as he gaped at the unexpected guest.

--------------------------------

Another chapter! And a Cliffie! MUHAHAHAHA, I'm officially evil! Updates on other stories: I'm currently working on the next chapters of all of my fics :) thank you for reading and I hope you review too!

Cheers,  
J.a.S


	5. Chapter 5

**Perhaps**

--------------------------------

Sequel to Never. Harry achieved what Draco and his wife never did: have children of the Malfoy bloodline. Meeting up with his former lover again, will Draco be able to get Harry accept him again and what of the children?

--------------------------------

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Genres: **Angst, Drama, Hurt & Comfort and Romance  
**Rating: **M for language and sex  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warnings: **Mentions of MPREG**  
Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Dedications: **njferrell  
**Beta: **Unbeta-ed, anyone interested? PM me

**A/N: **To previous readers: I made some changes - Ryoko Hargreaves's character has been replaced by Hermione (I thought it would be more suitable.) So maybe you would like to go back to re-read? Thanks! Without further ado, I present Perhaps Chapter Five -

--------------------------------

Chapter V: A Little Hope

"Draco?" Harry's voice reached out hoarsely. The blond aristocrat smiled softly and asked.

"May I come in?"

Without any choice, the dark-haired man nodded and waved his hand over the other man's soaking body. Draco was immediately dried and Harry ushered him to the couches.

"I'll get you a cup of hot chocolate."

"Thanks," Draco shot his ex-lover and the carrier of his children a thankful smile before settling beside a miniature female copy of Harry. Beside the girl was a miniature copy of him, sleeping rather soundly. Draco was stuck by how much the little boy looked like him when he himself was a child.

"Hello."

The little girl looked up with startlingly intelligent green eyes and gave him a long gaze that almost made Draco squirm. The little one was pretty, like a porcelain doll but Draco knew that if the Malfoy blood rang true; his daughter will be a formidable witch.

"Hello."

Draco took a peek at the reading material the small child had in her lap and realised that it was a beginner's book to Potions. How old was she? Six?

The blond man felt a bubbling of fatherly pride and smiled, "You like Potions?"

Arianna nodded and turned the page over. She surprised Draco when she spoke up, "It's interesting and sometimes when you put one thing with another thing, they make funny reactions."

Draco nodded slowly and fell silent, basking in the quality time. Then Harry came into the living room with two cups of beverage, one smaller than the other.

"Ari, are you done with reading?"

The girl closed her book and nodded, Harry smiled and it took Draco's breath away. "Here, have a cup of hot chocolate."

Harry first handed Draco his cup and then gave the smaller cup to his daughter, whose eyes brightened and she smiled, "Thank you, Daddy."

When she finished the chocolate, Arianna yawned and held out her arms. "Daddy, may I brush my teeth?"

Draco looked on with wonder as Harry smiled and gathered the small copy into his arms. The sable-haired man then turned to Draco and said, "Draco, please bring up Aiden. Thank you."

The blond man carefully picked up the little sleeping blond, who immediately put his arms around his father's neck. Draco felt a warmth spreading in his heart. The pair tucked the twins in after Arianna brushed her teeth and changed.

"Night, Daddy." Harry nodded and replied with a "Night, sweetie," and a soft kiss to her forehead. Arianna giggled and hugged her father. Then she turned solemn emerald eyes to Draco and said, "Goodnight, Sir."

Draco was pleasantly shocked and regained himself quickly, "Goodnight, Arianna."

Harry kissed his son's forehead before closing the door and leading Draco back to the lower floor. It was when Harry hardened as he asked in a low, calm voice to prevent disturbing the children.

"Why are you here?"

Draco then asked the beautiful man before him, "Why don't we take this outside? It has stopped raining and I don't think the children would appreciate being awakened."

Harry paused and then nodded. Once they were outside, Draco began his explanation.

"I'm here because I want you back."

The dark-haired wizard spun around and fixed the blond man with a powerful glare; if Draco were a lesser wizard, he would have turned tails and ran but he wasn't so he stood his ground.

"What? You have got to be hallucinating. My children and I are perfectly happy with the way things are now. You just walk in and say you want me back? Just like that?"

Harry let out a hysterical laugh and Draco cringed inwardly but ploughed on. "Yes, I do want you back."

Green eyes glittered as they were narrowed, "Do you want me back for me, or for my children, your only Heirs? I see that Felicia hasn't graced the Malfoy line with heirs yet."

Draco hesitated and Harry smiled cynically but that smile dropped when he heard Draco's answer.

"I want my family back."

Harry widened his eyes, "But you're still married." Green eyes hardened once more, "I refuse to be the one who is the cause of a broken marriage."

Draco ran his hand through dishevelled blond locks, "Harry, if anyone was to be called the third wheel, it should be Felicia. We had something solid for seven years. I… I am sorry for everything I've put you through. I should have been there with you when you gave birth to our twins, I should have been with you through anything and everything."

"Draco…"

Pain infused grey eyes as Draco whispered, "I'll never forgive myself for leaving you…"

"I…" Harry stuttered and looked away.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Arianna and Aiden. They're yours," Draco nodded, "I know that you've already figured it out but I just thought you wanted to hear it from me."

"Harry, please. Come back with me."

The slighter wizard hesitated but after a long moment of silence, Harry nodded.

"Alright but you have to get a divorce, it isn't fair to either Felicia or me."

The blond gave the brunet wizard a breathtaking smile that made his eyes shine and eased the hard lines of his strong features, and then Draco pulled Harry into his arms. The brunet froze and then melted into the other man's strong embrace.

The pair stayed in that position for a long time and nothing was said because there was no need. Harry was just glad that Draco was back and that his children will have the chance to get to know their Father. Draco was just happy to have his family back.

Neither saw a pair of green eyes looking down from third window of the second floor.

--------------------------------

Don't worry, Draco wouldn't have it _that _easy, there's more drama to come :D MUHAHAHA!

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll see everyone in a month!

Until next time,  
Lex.


	6. Author's Note

**IMPORTANT NOTE **(Dated 17th August 2009)

I've been feeling uninspired lately, so I've decided to change my pen name and put everything on hold except A Second Chance. I've also been affected by the coming transition to university and fear that I might have not enough time to update as regularly as possible. I need to revamp everything because of a slight change in style and maybe some stories will be deleted because I really don't have the time or the inspiration to carry on, but we shall see.

So far I've decided to rewriting Black Lord's Rising, On the Edge of War, Sweet Enigma, Constantine's Heir, Era of Revolution and Hellhound. I have left these stories alone for too long and so I've lost the train of plot and the excitement that came along with writing new chapters.

I apologize if this decision causes anyone disappointment but it must be done.

On the other hand, this will most probably make my stories better. So please bear with me and I hope everything will turn out for the best.

Yours Sincerely,

Lex, now Obsidian. Snake and formerly Just. a . Slytherin

(P.S: This author's note will be deleted soon.)


End file.
